


The Wedding Date

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10th’s companion is in the Tardis and gets a call from her mother telling her that the companion’s sister is getting married.<br/>The companion gets a bit sad because her mother is always complaining about how she can never find someone.<br/>When her mother asks her if she’s coming alone to the party, she says she’s seeing someone.<br/>She convinces the Doctor to pretend to be her new boyfriend.<br/>The doctor acts all nerdy near the companions’ family. They dance together, laugh together and realize they like each other. No smut or anything but a kiss would be awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Date

“Oh! Well that’s great, mum. I’ll have to call and congratulate her.” You said as you rounded the TARDIS console and The Doctor eyed you suspiciously, once your mother called he knew he’d be on his own for a while.  
“I know, mum. Yep. Yes. Uh-huh. N- actually, yes. I am seeing someone. Mmhm. Oh he’s lovely. You’re really going to like him. Of course he’ll be coming with me to the wedding!” You said the last bit in The Doctor’s direction with a raised eyebrow and he gasped and tried to snatch the phone away from you but you snuck away too quickly, “When is it again? Yeah, well I haven’t been getting much mail lately. Long story. Next Sunday at noon? Well they’re not wasting any time are they? Alright mum, we will be there with bells on, can’t wait! Love you!”   
You hung up abruptly and grinned widely at The Doctor from the opposite side of the console.   
“What have you just gotten me into, then?” The Doctor said seriously with a raised eyebrow as he leaned in your direction.  
“How do you know I was talking about you? I could be seeing someone and you don’t have to know.” You said coyly as you skipped teasingly around the console toward The Doctor.  
“Are you seeing someone?” The Doctor asked with a little more concern than you would have anticipated.  
“No, of course not, silly.” You said and The Doctor relaxed a bit, “But that does mean you’re going to have to be my date to my sister’s wedding.”  
“Oh, I don’t know if I have to do anything!” The Doctor said jokingly, although you knew he really hated the idea.  
“Come on! My mother is constantly on me about not having someone and you’re- well, just do it for me. Please? It’s only one night.” You looked up at him with the best puppy eyes you could muster and bat your eyelashes a bit.  
“Oh, alright.” The Doctor finally gave in, rolling his eyes in disgust while showing a hint of a smile on his lips. You always got the better of him and you both knew it, “But it’s just one night. This isn’t going to be an ongoing family affair.”  
“Absolutely.” You nodded in both response and agreement.  
“Alright then, go get ready!” The Doctor said, gesturing to the corridor that lead to your room.”  
“But the wedding’s not ‘til next week.” You stated, furrowing your eyebrows at him.  
“Hello, time machine!” He laughed and basically high-fived the TARDIS console, “Might as well just go now!”  
You giggled at him before returning to your room. You picked out your favorite dress and pair of shoes you bought when The Doctor took you to the planet of infinite shopping malls, got yourself ready and returned to the console room to find The Doctor standing at the controls in a top hat and tails.  
“Alright then!” He exclaimed as he heard you approaching without turning to you, “All ready?”  
“Doctor,” you said in surprise, “You look-“  
“I know, I do, don’t I?” He snorted with pride as he held the lapels of his jacket and spun around to face you. He stopped short and his jaw went slack for a moment when he saw you, “__________, you are beautiful.”  
You blushed as you tried to figure out what to say. The Doctor had never said anything like that to you before, and you weren’t sure how to take it.  
“You could do without the top hat.” You finally said.  
“Really?” The Doctor said as he reached for it and took it off, revealing that perfectly spiky brown hair of his, “I rather liked it. Oh well!” He tossed the top hat to the ground and spun back to the controls, “Allons-y!”  
You were tossed about a bit as the TARDIS took you to your sister’s wedding one week in the future, and you steadied yourself as she landed.  
“Here we are, then!” The Doctor said, extending a hand to you, “Shall we, my dear?”  
“I believe we shall.” You said with a smirk as you took his hand and he lead you to the door.

You entered the ceremony just in time to be seated. It was overwhelming how beautiful your sister looked and the ceremony was beautiful. Very small, no wedding party or anything fussy, there weren’t even that many guests: families and a few friends, maybe. You caught your mother eyeing you and your tall, lanky stranger as you entered and sat down, and just waited for the inevitable interrogation later.

The reception hall was just a few blocks away, so you and The Doctor took the walk over. Your mother was at the door to greet you upon arrival.  
“Hello!” She said as she hugged you tightly. You hadn’t seen her in some time because you had been traveling with The Doctor, although she didn’t know that. You gave her excuse after excuse and she was always worried about you.  
“Hi mum!” You hugged her back, and then moved to introduce The Doctor, “This is my-“  
“Hello! I’m The Doctor, also the boyfriend. Lovely to make your acquaintance, Mrs. __________, I’ve heard so much about you.” The Doctor kept his hands behind his back as he interrupted you and introduced himself, you figured he just didn’t know what to do with them.  
“The Doctor?” Your mother asked, “Doctor who?”  
“Yes that is often the question.” The Doctor muttered under his breath before continuing at a normal level, “Just, The Doctor.”  
“Well then, Doctor, it is lovely to meet you.” Your mother pulled him down into a hug for which he was not prepared, but he hugged her back politely just the same. “Shall we go into the reception?” Your mother continued as she gestured for The Doctor to take the lead into the room, he walked ahead as she took your arm and whispered to you:  
“The whole ‘Doctor’ thing is a bit odd I must say, but he’s so polite and you have definitely brought home worse, _________! He’s not bad at all! And so handsome!”   
You smiled to yourself thinking of how you’d satisfied your mother, this should get her off your back for a while, anyway.  
The Doctor opened the door to the large, ornate room for you and your mother, who passed your arm to him before entering herself.   
You took The Doctor’s arm and he smiled down at you without parting his lips. He lead you into the room and you found your assigned table, at which you didn’t spend much time throughout the reception.  
Between catching up with your sister, introducing your family to your new ‘boyfriend’, and dancing with The Doctor, you barely had a moment to sit down. It was one of the best nights you had had in a long time. You laughed at The Doctor as he danced with you to all the popular songs, but you weren’t embarrassed of him like you thought you might be. He made you feel fantastic. Smiling and laughing and twirling you around while you danced. He was charming toward your family, and they all thought he was lovely and the fact that he was a ‘doctor’ made them all feel good about your future financial security. Little did they know that The Doctor never carried a penny in his pocket.  
You began to get a bit nervous as the evening wore on. Your heart beat a little faster each time The Doctor touched you or glanced at you from across the room. You held hands as you made your rounds to each table, introducing The Doctor to your family, and your breathing became a bit shallow at the feeling of his fingers entwined in yours.   
As the inevitable slow song began to play through the speakers, The Doctor took your right hand in his left and wrapped his other arm around your waist, and you rested your left hand on his shoulder. He held you tightly, but not too much so, just enough so you felt the safest you ever could. You rested your head against his chest and he leaned his head down onto yours as he swayed the two of you to the rhythm of the music. You could hear and feel his hearts beating through his chest, just a bit quicker than the beat of the song. You couldn’t have even put into words how he made you feel in that moment, or any moment, really. You wanted to stay like that forever.  
You tried to suppress your feelings because you couldn’t help but believe that The Doctor was only acting for the sake of your family, but you resolved not to let it get to you tonight, and just have fun. You were having some of the most fun you had ever had because you were with The Doctor, it didn’t matter how he felt about you. You knew he cared about you, but you didn’t know to what extent.   
As the reception winded down, your sister and her new husband left for their honeymoon, and guests started trickling out little by little. In an effort not to be one of the only couples left, you told your mother that you and The Doctor should probably leave soon.   
“So soon? Are you sure?” Your mother looked sad to see you go.  
“Yeah, mum. I’ve got work in the morning, and The Doctor’s got- uh, work, as well, so we better get on.” You figured you were best to get out while things were as good as they were, and not chance something going awry.   
“Well, if you must.” Your mother hugged you tightly, “Be sure to come around more often, and bring The Doctor, so we can get to know him a bit better. And you, Doctor,” she said as she turned to him, “If you hurt my little girl-“  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.” The Doctor interrupted her, “No harm shall ever come to your daughter as long as she is in my care.”  
“Well,” your mother looked impressed, “I’ll settle for that, that’s for sure. Have a safe drive home, you two!”  
“Oh, we will!” The two of you said in unison, clearly displaying an inside joke of some kind.   
The Doctor took your hand and lead you out of the room and ultimately out of the reception hall and onto the street where he had parked the TARDIS. You were well out of sight of your family, but The Doctor never let go of your hand.  
“Well, that was lovely.” You finally said as you reached the door, “Thank you for coming with me, Doctor.”  
The Doctor stopped you outside the TARDIS and turned you to face him as he held both of your hands, “It was my pleasure, _________.” He said as he leaned in closer to you with each word until you finally felt his breath on your lips as he said your name before he gently pressed his lips against yours.  
You took a moment to open your eyes after he had pulled away, but continued holding your hands.  
“We’re away from my family now,” you said, trying to keep your cool, “You don’t have to keep acting.”  
“Oh, I was never acting.” The Doctor said as he quickly kissed you again before opening the TARDIS door and bounding inside, “Were you?”  
“No, I don’t suppose I was.” You said with a smile as you followed him inside and closed the door behind you.


End file.
